Persona: Bloody Tarot Card Series Vol 1
by Gdog240
Summary: Yu Narukame is visiting his friends in Inaba but is suddenly summoned to the Velvet Room and is informed that a new incoming threat is on its way to the planet to destroy the earth. He must team up with Minato Arisato, and a new guest Drake Luna to take on this monster with their teams. Can there teams work together? They have a full year to find out. Yu X Nato, Minato X Mitsuru
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own any of the persona 3 or 4 characters ETC ETC… the story..ETC ETC**

Anyways this is my first fanficton so its not going to be grade A but ive always had stories in my head about these characters after I played the games. So I found out about fanfiction and I decided it was time to let out some of my ideas. Ive read some persona fanfictions and I wanted mine to be different. I am using refrences from persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 4 Golden, and Persona 4 animation. This is going to be a series of the the two persona groups coming together and hanging out, falling in love, and helping each other to save the world. I have also added a third little group of a couple of my own characters that I added Drake Luna which is another Guest from the velvet room with his own special abilities that will be revealed on volume 2. Read it to the end I have added a deleted scene and a sneak peak of whats to come. Enjoy the story. BY THE WAY this is going to be a Yu X Naoto and Minato X Mitsuru. I WILL EXPLAIN WHY ON VOLUME 2.

Persona: Bloody Tarot Card Vol. 1

**Chapter 1: A new threat**

Dec. 20th snowy

The train station is full of people waiting to get to their families and get ready for Christmas. Yu Narukame stands in line to board his train to Inaba. It has been a long time since he has visited his friends and he is excited to see them again. Yu takes his seat and sighs looking out the window watching the trees speed by as the train ascends to its destination. He thinks about his friends and wonders who they have been doing since he left. Yu looks at his watch, an error message is all he can see and he smiles knowing quite well that the closer he get to Inaba the closer he will be to his girlfriend Naoto Shirogane. The silver haired boys vision began to get hazy as he drifted into sleep.

Yu Narukame:

Age: 21

Birthday: April 1

Persona: Izanagi

Love interests: Naoto Shirogane

Occupation: unemployed

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" sayed Igor a resident of this blue room alongside his new assistant and a man in a trench coat. Yu looks around confused "Igor why have you brought me back I thought the case was over years ago?" said Yu in alarm worrying what Igor would say because he knows being here wasn't by accident. "My dear guest I am sorry to have summoned you back here but I am afraid we need your help" said the big nosed man. "What happened? And where are Margaret and Marie?" Yuu looks around the limo but cannot find the familiar assistant he talked to or Marie only a new girl with her hair in pigtails shaping a heart. "They have both gone out to find out more on what is to come in the next year" says Igor in a serious tone.

"What's coming?"

"We do not know for sure yet but we know whatever it is…. it's coming to destroy the planet"

The girl in pigtails clears her throat to get Igor's attention. "Ah yes this is my other assistant Claudia". The girl smiles "pleased to meet you, I've herd so much about you". Claudia points to the man in the black leather jacket. "What about you silly introduce yourself you guys are going to be partners after all" said Claudia in a teasing voice. The man in the leather jacket has straight black hair with bangs that covers his left eye. "What's up the name is Drake Luna" the mysterious man reaches his hand out to shake.

Drake Luna

Age: 23

Birthday: April 1

Persona: unknown

Love interests: None

Occupation: Unemployed

"Nice to meet you I'm Yu Narukame" he sits up to shake his hand and sits back down. Igor laughs as he sees his two guests meet and greet knowing that what is soon to come will be the most amazing thing he has ever witnessed. "I am pleased that you two are getting along but take a look at this". Igor placed all his tarot cards on the table and asks Yu to flip one. Yu looks at the cards and hesitates to flip one afraid of what will come up. He flips one showing the Fortune Arcana card. "Naoto" Yu says under his breath feeling afraid of what this might mean. Igor points to the card "Look closer my guest what do you see on the card". Yu takes a closer look and see there is a stain on the card a drop of red paint. "You see it correct? Blood is on this card and on all the others except the Fool. The silver haired boy can't take his eyes off the card he is worried about the arcana owner. Claudia gets closer to Yu "Be strong my guest we are here to assist you and you will also have two other strong guests at your side one of them is here with us now". Claudia smiles and looks toward Drake who had been listening patiently waiting for the time to move out. Igor chuckles and grabs all the cards "I will take you back to your world….you two must work together and grow stronger I will summon you again when I find our third guest that will assist you".

"Who's the third guest?"

"My assistant Elizabeth is trying to free our third guest from his sleep his name is Minato"

Suddenly Yu's vision begins to get fuzzy and everything went black


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Yu wakes up back on the train feeling dizzy for a moment. Taking a look around he realizes Drake is now sitting next to him on the train. "Wait why are you here?" asked the silver haired boy. "Stupid we are officially partners now so I have to go with you to Inaba" sighs drake as he moved his bang out of his eye. Yu's phone began to ring and he sees that it is his uncle Dojima telling him that he is already at the station. "I'm going to be visiting my friends and where will you be staying?" ask Yu now worried about the situation that he is in. Drake reaches into his pocket and flips open his black cell phone. "Says here there is an Inn nearby your place I think that's a good place to be and I am going with you to see your friends since they will also be helping us". Yu flip open his phone and began to text his uncle to tell him he is bringing a friend over. The train makes its stop into Inaba which is now covered in snow. The duo exits the train and finds Dojima waving at them to get their attention. "Hey kiddo how have you been?" Dojima looks at Drake studying him slowly. "I apologize that I am disturbing you and your family at the moment but I did not know Yu would be going to Inaba as well and we just bumped into each other". Drake smiled and extended his hand to Dojima. "My name Is Drake Luna it's nice to meet you" Dojima shakes back and they all get into the van and begin to drive home.

"So Drake where are you from?" asked Dojima

"America actually I came down here to train"

"America? What exactly are you training for if you don't mind me asking?"

"I enjoy a good fight and I make my living fighting for money in an underground fighting ring"

Dojima was shocked to hear that one of Yu's friend was a American fighter usually his friends are working normal jobs.

Yu scratched his head looking out the car window to try and take his mind out of the awkward conversation. They arrived at the Dojima house.

"WELCOME HOME YU!"

As they entered the house Yu was shocked to find all of his friends waiting for him at home with balloons and a cake ready just for him. Yosuke got up from the table and tackled Yu into the ground "Where have you been partner you haven't forgot about us after all we've been through?"

Yosuke Hanamura

Age: 21

Birthday: June 22

Persona: Jiraiya

Love Interests: Chie Satonaka

Occupation: DJ

In pain Yu pushes Yosuke off him and tries to get his composer back "Of course not it's been to long Yosuke". The two high five each other and the rest of the gang got up and hugged Yu. "Senpai I've missed you so much! HAVE YOU MISSED ME?" asked Rise with a huge grin on her face.

Rise Kuijikawa

Age: 20

Birthday: June 1

Persona: Himiko

Love Interests: Yu Narukame

Occupation: Teen Idol

"Of course Rise I missed all of you guys". Kanji punches Yu on his side to get his attention "Where the hell you been man we missed you a lot but were sure are glad you came to see us again".

Kanji Tatsumi

Age: 20

Birthday: January 19

Persona: Take-Mikazuchi

Love interests: Naoto Shirogane

Occupation: Arts and crafts teacher

Chie and Yukiko grabbed the strawberry cake from the table and brought it over to the group "Alright guys now that we got our leader back let's PARTY LIKE THERES NO TOMORROW!" yelled Chie slightly tilting the cake scaring Yukiko a little thinking it could fall.

Chie Santonaka

Age: 21

Birthday: July 29

Persona: Tomoe

Love interests: Yu Narukame, Yosuke Hanamura

Occupation: Police officer

Yukiko Amagi

Persona: Konohana Sakuya

Birthday: December 8th

Age 21

Love interest: Yu Narukame

Occupation: Amagi Inn Manager

"Chie stay still you're going to drop the cake" Suddenly the front door open again and in came Drake with his backpack on. The group stared at him wondering who he was and why he was here. Yosuke got close to Yu to whisper something at him "Hey who's that is that your cousin or something he looks like a Biker with that Leather jacket on." Drake stared back at the group and they all averted their eyes trying not to stare. Drake dropped his backpack stretched a little and walked to the group and began his introduction. "My name is Drake Luna I am a friend of Yu's I am from America and I came here for a serious matter that we will discuss later." Dojima and Nanako entered the living room with a surprise for Yu. "Welcome home big bro look I bought you a doll that I found at Junes" said Nanako now older and a new hair doo. Her hair was now longer and is now let down touching her lower back. "Wow Nanako you've sure grown and thanks this is….a black frost doll?" Looking at the doll gave Yu a flashback of when he summoned Black Frost to help him defeat Adachi. Chie clapped her hands to get everyone's attention "Alright now that we are all here it's time for us to PARTY!" Yu looked around "Hey where's Naoto?"

Yu looked at his watch that Naoto made for him and it shows an error. Chie looked at Yukiko with sad eyes and got up to tell Yu the truth. "Hey….um Naoto is on a case right now and she won't be able to make it she told me to tell you welcome home and she might stop by later to…talk to you." Drake looked at Chie reading her and he can sense her personas energy and he knew at that moment that something bad was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Fortune

The gang laughed and played jokes on each other as they reminisced the times they had and Drake told everyone about America and how it's like there compared to Japan. Igor had used his powers to give Drake the ability to speak Japanese and to also understand it like it was his first language. Yosuke ate the rest of his cake and turned to Drake "So what's this serious business you came here for something wrong in America?" Drake took another bite of his cake and wiped his mouth with his sleeve "I can't discuss it until everyone is here…one of your friends is here now." They all looked at him confused and suddenly the doorbell rang.

Yu got up and opened the door.

His girlfriend Naoto was standing there now slightly taller and longer hair that reached her lower back. She was dressed in a black suit so she must have just got out of work.

Naoto Shirogane

Age: 20

Birthday: April 27

Persona: Yamato-Takeru

Love interests: Yu Narukame

Occupation: Detective

"Hey come in we are all-"

"Senpai I need to speak to you in private this won't take long I promise just step outside please"

Confused Yu stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Naoto looked at her feet and cleared her throat. "Senpai….i can't be with you anymore I think it would be best for both of us to go our separate ways." Yu stood there confused and hurt he couldn't believe what he was hearing he expected to come home to Naoto happy to see him but now his dream has turned into a nightmare. "I am working on a case and I cannot let emotions get in the way of my work I am sure you will understand, hey now maybe you and Rise will-"

"Stop it…" Yu cut her off.

"Is your work that important that you have to leave…we need you right now…I have no feelings for Rise and you should know that by now." Yu clenched his fist trying not to show tears he looked down. Naoto sighs and looks at Yu in a stern face. "Narukame! You guys don't need me okay I'm sure you guys can manage without me….you don't have to wear that stupid watch anymore either." Yu's eyes opened wide "Stupid?"

Back in the house the group sat there quietly they all knew what Naoto was doing. Chie had talked to her before Yu had come home but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Breaking the silence Drake got up and took a cigarette out of his jacket pocket "I'll be back I need a smoke"

Back outside

"You made this for me so you would always be able to find me…you made this because you loved me…"

Naoto turned away from Yu to hide her tears "I have to go I have to get back to work good bye Narukame." She began to leave until a voice shouted out from a distance.

"What a load of shit! You know you don't want to leave I can sense it" Drake appeared from the door and lit his cigarette. Naoto looked at him confused "Who are you? And why are you butting in?"

Drake blew smoke into the air and looked at her with a smile "Your Persona doesn't want to leave…which means neither do you."

Naoto grew angry and began to shout back "Who the hell do you think you are?! What do you know about me NOTHING and how the hell do you know about Personas?!" Drake laughed and reached into his pocket to show off his tarot card. "Stupid! Probably because I have one and my friend here can help me sense your persona and I'm sensing that your lien out your teeth." Naoto closed her eyes to try and calm down but was still shocked to find out that there are more persona users out there. "Narukame…don't come looking for me…..whatever you have going on I want no part in it I have work to do so I will be going." Yu stood there speechless he could not believe she was leaving. Drake threw his cigarette out and stood next to his partner. "Hey man she's coming back but I know how you feel right now". Yu walked towards his door feeling as lonely as when he first came to Inaba. "You don't know how I feel….just shut up okay….we got work to do." Drake sighed and agreed and they both went back inside.

Not realizing that they were being watched from a car down the street. "We need to take care of that Shirogane girl she's beginning to get too close to us." said the mysterious boy wearing a phantom of the opera mask. "The master wants us to take her out before we can begin hunting those two" replied the mysterious girl with purple hair wearing a black hood. "Of course, we will kill that annoying detective tomorrow" the mysterious boy pulled out a tarot card and a gun. "This is going to be so much fun I can't wait" laughed the mysterious boy and they began to drive away.

Meanwhile in Tatsumi Port Island

A hooded girl with yellow eyes begins to climb over a gate to reach a mansion where she is going to give her message. She summons a persona Pheonix and the gaint bird grabs her and takes her to the open second story window. "Thank you" says the hooded girl as the bird vanishes. In the room is a giant bed with a sleeping woman in it. "Psst wake up" the hooded girl got close. Suddenly the woman jumped out of her bed with a short sword pointed at the hooded girl ready for battle. "Who are you?!" yelled the woman. The hooded girl laughed as she stared at the woman with her yellow eyes "Mitsuro I am the one that's going to bring Minato back my name is Elizabeth."

Back in Inaba

The two youths entered the house and sat back down. Yu was not in the mood for a party after what just occurred it's hard for him to force a smile but he knows he has to do it so that Nanako won't see his sorrow.

"Big bro where's Naoto?"

"She had to go back to work…so she just came by greet me she says hi to you to Nanako"

The little girl looked into her brother's eyes knowing that something was wrong but she brushed it off not knowing what to say. Chie began cutting the cake and Yosuke began making jokes to try and change the mood. The night went on and the group was ready to go home.

"Hey bro what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Yosuke putting his helmet on.

"I need everyone to meet me at Junes at 12"

Yosuke had a feeling that tomorrow wouldn't be just a shopping spree but it didn't matter he wanted to know what was happening. Chie said goodbye to everyone but Yosuke drove up and blocked her path

"Need a lift meat girl? Hahaha"

Chie blushed a little looking back at Yukiko and gave her a face to ask if it was okay. Yukiko nodded and winked to give her the ok. Chie and Yosuke got very close after their leader had gone back home. They began to hang out more than ever and they also trained together on occasions. Yosuke always did have a crush on her even though she was a heavy meat eating martial arts maniac. The young man helped his tom boy crush on to his scooter and they both drove off.

Drake watched them leave and laughed a bit as he could see their personas connecting. Yu looked at him wondering what he saw.

"Hey you think those two will ever admit that they like each other?" asked the silver haired boy

"Eventually there personas connected and became stronger when she got on his bike"

Yukiko yawned and told the two youth she was going home and to not worry because Kanji was going to walk her home. Those two aren't as close as Chie and Yosuke but they really have grown up after everything that happened. Yukiko was still aiming to be full manager of her family Inn and Kanji learned to not take crap from anyone who says anything about his hobbies.

Rise tackled Yu with a giant hug and said her goodbyes.

"Senpai I don't want to go home but….im just so happy your back I don't want this to end"

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere for a while, I will see you tomorrow okay I'm counting on you"

Rise smiled and nodded running after Kanji and Yukiko who have already started walking. Rise went back to being an Idol after Yu left. Her crush gave her the strength to try again and do what she loves most. Now she is back on top and when she heard of his return she canceled EVERYTHING just so she could see him. Rise knew about Yu and Naoto but she also knew that Naoto broke up with him so she made it her duty to try and fill in so that her senpai wouldn't feel so bad.

"That girl really likes you…why didn't you pick her instead of the detective?"

"Rise is a sweet girl but I can't see her as more than a friend. Naoto is everything in a girl that I would ever want and more."

Yu watched his friends walk away and turned to Drake so he could ask something that has been bugging him the whole night.

"Hey when you told Naoto…that you could see her persona…what exactly did you see?"

"Well when I saw her yelling at you I could see your personas were connected…they were holding hands"

Yu looked at him in shock he did not know personas could even do that all Yu knew about them is that they helped him fight shadows.

"Personas are our other selves the part that always says the truth….when your ex walked away from you Izanagi was trying his best to keep connected to hers….but when she left the personas were forced to let go"

Yu looked down the street imagining his persona trying desperately to hold on to Naotos persona only to be yanked away from his grasp.

"Hey I'm going to find a place to crash you get some sleep and don't let this thing effect you okay?"

"Ya…okay don't worry I won't let it get to me this is way too big to take lightly"

Drake began to walk down the street and Yu walked into his house ready to forget everything that happened today.


	4. Chapter 4: Settling the Score

Dec 21. Cloudy

"SENSEI!"

Teddie ran toward Yu in max speed tackling him onto the ground.

"Oof! Teddie! That hurt"

"'I'm sorry sensei I'm just bear-y happy to see you again!"

The bear helped his friend up and looked around to find that everyone was there.

"Hey everyone is here! Did you all come to visit little old me awww BEAR HUG!"

The group began to run away from the crazy bear as fast as they could only for them to be stopped by Drake. Teddie stopped in his tracks staring down the new member of the group wondering who he is.

"Hey Yukiko who's he?"

"Oh yea that's right we haven't introduced you two…Teddie this is Drake Luna he is one of Yu's friends"

Teddie walked up to the new face and gave him a couple of sniffs circling around him to study him fully.

"Um…it's…nice to meet you?"

"Sniff Sniff your no shadow but there's an odd smell about you"

"Must be this cologne Yukiko over there let me borrow from her Inn"

Chie and Yosuke looked back at Yukiko to see if he was telling the truth. Yukiko blushed and turned away from the stares.

Flashback

Drake entered the Amagi Inn and went straight to the customer service desk.

Yukiko smiled and greeted her guest

"Good evening sir welcome to the…..oh it's you Luna-san are you staying here tonight?" asked Yukiko a little embarrassed that she didn't notice it was him.

"Yeah I heard good things about this place, I'll take a room please and I'd also like to try your hot springs I've never bin in one before" Drake said with a kind smile.

Yukiko blushed a little and began to walk Drake to his room and to the hot springs.

The hot springs were empty at the moment it was late and all of the other guest were fast asleep.

"Well here it is"

Suddenly to Yukiko's surprise Drake had quickly undressed and dove into the Spring.

"This is great Yukiko I am glad I chose this place" Drake yelled standing up to give Yukiko a thumbs up.

Yukiko blushed and turned away, she saw Drakes muscular chest which made her blush uncontrollably.

"i….im glad you like it…oh here this is a complementary cologne we give out to our guest. Yukiko dropped the cologne and ran out of the room.

End of Flashback

"Dude no way this guy just got here and he's already been to Yukiko's….he must be Yu's friend"

"H-he needed a place to stay… I thought he might like some geez guys…"

Yosuke and Chie laughed but Kanji wasn't in the mood for this happy times crap he wanted to know what was going on and why they were meeting here.

"Senpai why exactly did you want us to come here I know you wanted to see Teddie and all but I have a feeling there is more to this"

Yu nodded and got everyone together so that Drake and he could explain.

"What exactly is coming in the end of the year?" asked Yosuke

"We don't know yet but you all need to trust us on this something is coming and we are the only ones able to stop this"

Chie raised her hand

"So let me get this straight at the end of the year some unknown monster is going to come to earth and try to destroy the planet AND we also need to find this Minato kid so he can help us as well?"

"That's right some of our mutual friends are searching for him and once we have the location we will look for him and get him to help us"

Kanji grew surprisingly angry at all this and began clenching his fist.

"SO WE HAVE TO RISK OUR LIVES AGAIN IS THAT WHAT YOUR SAYING SENPAI?!"

Yu backed up a little startled he had never had Kanji yell at him like this since the time they tailed him. Drake looked at the enraged blond boy and began to get annoyed as well and walked towards him.

"Yu come here this is going to be your first training session" said Drake taking off his leather jacket and putting on his black gloves cut from the fingers.

Rise looked around trying to find out where Yu's target was but she did not see anyone except them.

"Um HELLO who is senpai supposed to fight the shadows are gone now?"

Teddie sniffed around making sure there wasn't an invisible enemy he couldn't see but he could not sense a thing.

Yu did as he was told and followed Drake. Drake came face to face with Kanji trying to size him up.

"The hells are you looking at asshole?!"

Drake spun around and faced the group.

"Everyone please pay attention because it will be your turn next I am going to show you who will be your sparring partner."

"What are you talking about Drake?" asked Yukiko confused still and a little worried about how angry Kanji was.

Drake spun back facing Kanji

"Hey be honest what's really pissing you off right now?"

"W-what? YOU TWO WANT US TO RISK OUR LIVES AGAIN AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

"Wrong answer"

Drake pushed Kanji causing him to fall down.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT-…..W-what is this?"

Standing in front of Kanji was a doppelganger version of himself but with yellow eyes.

"Hello again Kanji…you still all pissed off that your best friend took your girl? Awww such a wuss"

Kanji backed away from his shadow trying to make sense of the situation he was in. The Shadow laughed and looked at the silver haired boy. "Senpai you knew I liked her….YOU KNEW SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE I CARED ABOUT!" the shadow yelled drawing closer to Yu.

"Hey shouldn't we help him?" asked Yosuke

"No they both need this; this is the only way they can both work together without emotions getting in the way"

The group nodded taking Drakes advice.

Yu understood as well and walked closer to the shadow using all of his courage to face Kanji without showing pity.

"I know you like her….but I like her too and I know it's hard for you to understand but she means the world to me and I wouldn't be here right now without her."

"SCREW YOU SENPAI! The shadow unleashed a devastating punch hitting Yu across the face sending him flying into a tree.

"Ugh..sh-shit" Yu tasted blood as he tried his best to get on his feet. He knew that this would be the only way Kanji would be able to vent his anger so Yu was ready to take all of it. Climbing to his feet Yu smiled a little and got into a fighting stance. "Kanji get on your feet I know you hate me for taking Naoto from you and I know how much you want to kick my ass so let's go DON'T HOLD BACK!"

Kanji looked confused for a second but then seeing his friend smile he knew that this was his chance to let it all go. Kanji stood up slowly looking at his shadow and he clenched his fist. The Shadow suddenly transformed into his persona and Kanji smiled back at his senpai and began running towards him with full force.

Yu managed to duck Kanjis punch and came back with a strike to his stomach. "AGH!" yelled Kanji as the wind escaped from his body. Kanji backed up and got ready for another attack only this time his persona came with him. Yu ran towards him with full force with his Tarot card in one hand "IZANAGI!" Yu tried to punch Kanji only for him to side step his attack. "Ha that all you got senpai TAKE THIS!" Kanji head butted Yu as hard as he could causing Yu to hit the ground full force holding his bruised head.

Yu's vision went blurry

Suddenly a Tarot card appeared floating above him.

It was the Fortune card.

"What is this…Naoto…." Yu slowly reached for the card trying his best to grab hold of it

Yu's finger almost touched the card when suddenly the card changed into a blood stained mess.

_YU SAVE ME!_

Yu's eyes grew wide….it was Naoto's voice calling out for help….she needed him and he was too weak to get up. The young man got up on his feet and began running towards Teddie in full speed.

"TEDDIE EXIT NOW!"

"Wha?!" yelled Teddie but he did as he was told making tvs appear in front of his senseis path making it easy for him to exit.


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos

Early in the Police Station

Naoto was at her desk looking through clues.

Her case started when a letter was sent to her with a picture of Yu. The letter said _if you want Yu Narukame to live you must break all ties with him at once or else we will kill him and his family_. Naoto didn't want to let Yu go but if his life was in danger and this was the only way he would be safe it had to be done. The day Yu arrived another letter arrived at her house telling her to break up with Yu and to never see him again. Reading the letter angered her she crumpled up the letter and tossed it at her wall. "It's not fair! The day he arrives I have to hurt him in more ways than one…this is not what I want….but….if this is what it takes to keep you safe senpai….I'll do it."

Naoto's alarm rung and she snapped out of her thoughts. "12 o'clock….i am to meet this mysterious criminal and hopefully get the chance to take him down" Naoto grabbed her gun and left her office.

_I don't understand why would the perp want to meet me at a Junes…..it's a populated area and it's not even dark outside._ Naoto was so confused but she put her thoughts aside as she grew closer to Junes.

She arrived at the Parking lot of the mall and waited for someone to show up. Naoto's plan was to try to get a good look at the perp and try her best to distract him and capture him while he is caught off guard.

BEEP!

A black car drove next to Naoto

Naoto tried to look through the window but it was tinted pitch black.

Junes

Yu leaped out of the TV not caring who saw he just knew he had to find Naoto. Yu ran out of the mall as fast as he could only to find Naoto outside looking at a black car.

"Naoto?"

Naoto turned around in shock to see Yu was also at Junes and she was paralyzed with fright knowing that a criminal was right behind her wanting to kill him and now they were going to meet face to face.

The window in the car rolled open and a girl wearing a mask extended her hand shooting magic into Naoto's body. Naoto couldn't move or speak she felt completely numb.

"Naoto are you okay I heard your-.."

"Stay back!"

Yu was cut off and the look on Naoto's face was angry.

Suddenly Naoto reached into her belt and took out her gun pointing it at her lover.

_WHAT IS THIS IM NOT DOING THIS SENPAI RUN! _

"Naoto…..what are you doing?"

"I love someone else!"

Yu could almost hear his heart crack as he herd the worst thing a man could ever hear from someone they love.

"Wha….what?"

BANG!

The gun fired hitting Yu in the chest sending him to the ground.

Tears filled Naoto's eyes but her face was forced into a smile.

The car doors opened and the two mysterious perps walked towards Naoto.

The male perp walked towards Yu and placed his foot on his wound.

Naoto's Eyes began to pour tears as she watched her lover being tortured and all she could do was watch.

"Good work Shirogane thank you for taking care of one problem now…let's make sure he stays dead"

Suddenly Drake Rushed the masked man punching him across the Lot causing him to slam into the car.

"Hey! Why don't you try that shit on me?!"

"Ugh….you worm"

Drake extended his hand unveiling his Fool card and a blue aurora grew around Drake and suddenly the blue aurora turned black. The tarot car also turned black and Drakes eyes began to turn yellow.

"LOKI!"

Drake destroyed the Tarot card

Loki a tall masked shadow appeared behind Drake arms crossed. With a smile on his face Drake slowly walked towards the masked villain. "You think your fancy light show is going scare me...BRING IT! CALIGULA!" with that the masked man summoned his persona and dashes towards the young man.

"DRAKE LOOK OUT!" yelled Rise who had just arrived with the others.

"ha…haha….HAHAHAHA!" laughed the young man clenching his fist and began dashing as well his yellow eyes shining bright.

Loki sent a beam of ice at Caligula causing the persona to freeze in place.

The masked man grabbed his chest as he could also feel the effects of Loki's attack. Drake sent a huge punch into the villain's stomach sending him into the air landing hard on the ground.

Yu still lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood was trying his hardest to hold on to life.

"Shit….is this how it ends…..I….can't let it end like this…Naoto…..its…so cold…."

Yu looked up to see that he was no longer at the Junes parking lot but in a blue room with a large chair.

Where….am I?

"You need to get up"

Yu looked around trying to find the person speaking but it was no use his vision was blurry.

A black figure on the chair began to stand up and walk towards Yu.

Yu's vision began to clear slightly and he saw a boy in front of him wearing a suit with straight navy blue hair bangs covering his eyes.

"Here"

The boy extended his hand to help Yu to his feet. Yu used all his strength to extend his hand towards the boy and he grabbed it tightly.

"Come on…..Mom needs you"

Meanwhile back at the parking lot

The masked man is now growing angrier at the fact that he cannot deal a single blow to his opponent. He looks at Chie who is calling for an ambulance to arrive to help Narukame. The mask man smiles and walks slowly towards her.

He points at the girl signaling his persona to strike. Caligula sent a beam of electricity using his sword straight into where Chie was standing.

Chie yells and covers her eyes awaiting the impact but she felt nothing. She removed her hands from her eyes and sees Drake standing in front of her taking the beam full force.

"Oh no…are you hurt?"

Drake spat blood onto the floor and smiled back at her.

"I am fine…more importantly are you okay?" Drake winked

"Y-ya….please….be careful"

Chie watched as her savoir began to charge back at the masked man and she could feel her cheeks turn pink.

The masked man looked back at Naoto who was still on the floor in shock. His persona sent a purple fog onto her from its mouth and the detective rose to her feet. She pulled out her revolver and placed it onto her head.

"Stay back worm or she dies!"

Drake stopped dead in his tracks knowing that he was not joking. Naoto looked at Yu and tears began to fall from her eyes. She used her other hand to reach out for Yu apologizing to him for shooting him, wishing she could reach him.

"Senpai…help…me…"

Suddenly a blade pierced Caligula through his chest and he began to yell in agony.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

It was Yu he got up and began to walk towards the masked man. The silver haired boy began to summon a new persona.

"Change!"

Beelzebub appeared over Yu's head and it sent 3 beams into Caligula exploding on impact. The masked man grabbed his chest in pain cursing loudly. Naoto feel onto the ground and Yu quickly ran to her aid.

"NAOTO ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Why did you save me? I shot you….and you still got up just to save me."

Yu hugged his girlfriend and quickly kissed her to calm her down from the shock.

"Of course I did I love you idiot"

Sirens could be heard from the distance.

The masked man's partner walked towards Drake. She looked at him and sniffed in his direction.

"You have her scent"

Drake was confused who's scent was she talking about?

Suddenly she got closer and jumped up to kiss him on the lips. Shocked and confused Drake tried to push her off but his body felt numb. The masked woman released him and began to walk back towards her fallen comrade.

"When you see her please give her my regards" The masked woman touched her comrade and teleported away.

The police arrived and they all pointed their guns at Drake. Dojima also arrived and pointed his gun as well.

"You get your hands up your under arrest for property damage and attempt of murder!"

Drake spat more blood onto the floor and began to raise his hands to surrender.

Chie couldn't believe what was happening were they really pining what happened on him?

"Detective Dojima he is not the culprit here!"

"We have witnesses that say that he is the cause of this AND SOMEONE GO GET MY NEPHEW HIS HURT!"

The paramedics ran to Yu and Naoto noticed that Yu had fainted when the police arrived. Naoto begged them to let her go with him and the paramedics agreed and they all got into the ambulance.

"Santonaka cuff him immediately!" Chie was shocked she didn't want to arrest him if it wasn't even his fault. She began to walk towards Dojima and tell him off until Drake spoke up.

"It's okay I don't want you to lose your job because of me just do as he says" Drake began to put his hands on his back to get ready to be arrested.

Chie hesitated at first but saw him smile at her and wink which gave her strength to do it. She pulled her Cuffs out of her purse which she brought in case of a crime would happen while she was off duty and began to Cuff him she tried her best not to cry.

"I'm sorry….it's not your fault I-I don't want to do this…Y-you don't deserve this you tried to save us…"

"It's okay I have a plan but I need to ask you a favor."

Chie finished cuffing him and slowly began to walk him towards the police officers.

"What is it?"

"I want you to be the one to take me in"

She blushed not knowing why he would want that but she agreed.

"Dojima I will take him in with you, I will not let my feelings get in the way I am a police officer and am trained for this"

Dojima agreed and they all got into his car and began driving to the police station.

**End of Volume 1**

**Authors note:** I will be working on Volume 2 soon. Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it, let me know what you think and what I should fix/change/add and I will see what I can do.

**Preview of Volume 2**

New York, America

Inside an apartment complex slept a white haired woman, a friend of Drake's. She woke up with her hair in a mess and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

_Where is that idiot its bin 3 days now and he hasent even come back home_

She spat the soap from her mouth and walked towards the living room turning on the TV.

"This just in an American was arrested in Inaba, Japan for destruction of property and attempt in murder. The criminals name is Drake Luna who was supposedly visiting Japan for training more on this later tonight."

The white haired woman froze looking at the screen speechless. She clenched the remote so tight that it cracked in her hand.

"That…..IDIOT!"

She fixed her hair into its crazy curl style and got dressed in her black jacket and jeans and headed out.

**End of Preview.**


End file.
